


Switched

by FandomStar



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Lennier finds himself in an alternate universe. One in which he and the other people in the diplomatic circle are human. And the Earth Force officers are Minbari/Centauri/Narn. Oh, and apparently he and Vir are a couple.Based on the unproduced episode 'Dream Within A Dream' and a little of Avelera's fic of the same name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadows and Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/906514) by [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/pseuds/Avelera). 



> A few notes about the changes I made to the original episode synopsis.  
> First of all, instead of G'Kar being at the centre of this, it's Lennier (if you couldn't get that from the synopsis).  
> In the original description, Londo's human name was Len. I thought that would be better for Lennier, so I changed Londo's name to Leon.  
> I never actually get to the end of the story. I was going to, but I couldn't be bothered to finish and thought it was good where I'd left it.  
> I would put the character notes that I put down, but I think they become pretty obvious. So instead I'll just refer you to the link I put on my Tumblr (fangirl-star) for images I have of 'Len' and 'Vince'.  
> Hope you enjoy! I actually really like this one!

"Len!" a voice shouted.

Still disoriented, Lennier turned around at the loud voice.

"Len, I'm so glad I could catch you." the voice told him, stopping in front of him.

Lennier found the voice familiar, but couldn't see the face it belonged to through his blurred vision.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mollaro and Carr have decided to have an impromptu date, so I'm in charge of security for the night," the voice replied. "Meaning we've got to cancel movie night again. I'm sorry, I promise we'll be able to do it next week, I'll even ask Leon for the night off!"

"It's... fine." Lennier assured whoever the voice belonged to.

"Where are your glasses?" the man talking to him asked. "Surely you can't see a thing! How did you even manage to get here?"

"I don't know," Lennier replied, thinking quickly. "I left my quarters in a rush. They might be there."

He felt a hand on his arm.

"I still have time before my shift. I'll walk you back."

* * *

When they got to Lennier's quarters, the man he was with handed him a pair of glasses.

"Thank you." he politely said.

He turned to the mirror beside him and placed the glasses on his face. He was struck by his appearance. 

He wasn't Minbari.

Where his head bone should be, he had a head of soft, Brown hair. Self-consciously, Lennier pushed the glasses further up the bridge of his nose, before noticing that he was wearing an Earth Force uniform.

"You're looking at yourself like you've never seen your reflection before," the man a few feet to his left said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Lennier said. "Yes, of course, I'm fine."

When he looked to his left, he finally figured out why the voice was so familiar. It was Vir... yet it wasn't. Just as he wasn't Minbari, Vir wasn't Centauri. Instead of his hair being styled in a crest, his fringe looked soft and was in a small quiff. He was also wearing an Earth Force uniform, one like the uniforms Mr Garibaldi and Mr Allen wore. Stunned, Lennier gazed at him, as Vir smiled at him, concerned.

"My shift starts in a bit," Vir told Lennier. "Will you be okay?"

Lennier snapped out of his trance.

"Yes. I told you, I'm fine." he assured Vir.

Smiling, Vir leaned forward and briefly kissed Lennier.

"I'll try and see you later," he promised. "Have a good day."

When Vir left, Lennier let out a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Obviously, he and human Vir were in a relationship. Which was good, very good!

But he needed to find out more about his life in this world in order to fit in here until he could return to his reality.

Briefly, he wondered if the Lennier from this reality was wandering around his Babylon 5 thinking the same things...

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Len was acting really strangely just now." Vince commented when he walked into the security office.

Leon glanced up from his monitors.

"He always acts strangely." he said, dismissively.

"Hey! You say that like it's a bad thing!" Vince protested.

"I'm not entirely sure it's not." Leon replied.

Vince sighed in defeat.

"Where do you want me?" he asked.

"I want you on the Zócalo floor," Leon told him. "We have some shifty looking ships docking."

Vince sighed again.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

When Len came over about fifteen minutes into his shift, Vince was surprised.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in C&C?" he asked.

"I was," Len replied. "Dylan gave me the rest of the day off because I seemed stressed."

"I think she was right to," Vince commented, burrowing his brows in concern. "You _have_ seemed a bit out of sorts."

"I know," Len said. "I'm not sure why, though."

Fondly, Vince smiled at his partner and held his hand.

"Don't worry, we all have days like that." he assured Len.

Len forced a smile in return. He followed Vince on his usual Zócalo patrol.

"I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about cancelling movie night," Len commented. "I was thinking that we could reschedule. I'm not working tomorrow night."

"I think I'm free tomorrow as well." Vir told him.

"Great," Len said, smiling. "Do you mind if I go? I have some reading to catch up on."

"Sure." Vince replied.

He kissed Len, who melted into the touch.

"Don't forget it's your turn to pick the movie."

Len smiled, lightly brushing Vince's arm, before walking away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself for typing this up. I suddenly got really bad hayfever last night, and it's not much better now. Anyway, last chapter tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi." Lennier greeted Vince the next evening when he arrived at his quarters - human wording had started coming to him more naturally.

"Hey," Vince replied, coming into the room. "I hope you picked a good movie. Or at least something we can make out through!"

Lennier chuckled, as he led him to the sofa. After looking through Len Eyer's video library, Lennier concluded that he should probably pick a romantic film. He'd found one called 'Valentine's Day', about the human day of love, a celebration Lennier had done some research on.

"I still don't get why you like this stuff," Vince half-heartedly moaned, flipping next to Lennier. "It's stupid, and half of it's at least three centuries old!"

"It's light-hearted," Lennier weakly protested, having only ever watched two movies that might be considered romantic. "If you'd rather watch something else..."

"I'm not being serious. I wouldn't have bothered reminding you it was your turn if I was." Vince assured him, kissing his cheek.

About halfway through the movie, Lennier was on the edge of his seat, engrossed by the different storylines. Vince tested his chin on Lennier's shoulder.

"You haven't forgotten about me, have you?" he teasingly checked.

Lennier grinned to his left. 

"Of course not," he assured Vince. "How could I?"

Grinning back, Vince covered Lennier's mouth with his and kissed him. Quietly, Lennier moaned and kissed back. He had no idea how Len Eyer kissed, whether he was doing this right. But Vince wasn't complaining, in fact he was deepening the kiss, which Lennier took as a good sign. Vince pushed his tongue into Lennier's mouth and pressed him into the sofa, making him groan. Vince was basically lying on top of Lennier, cushioned his head and spine with his hands.

"I love you, Len." Vince whispered against Lennier's temple.

"Love you, too." Lennier replied, softly and carefully.

* * *

The movie had finished long ago. Vince and Lennier were snuggled into each other, skin against skin. Soft kisses were pressed to Lennier's neck by Vince.

"I think about this," Lennier whispered. "And I wish it were real."

"Yeah, this feels pretty unreal to me sometimes, too." Vince replied.

"No, Vince, you don't understand," Lennier told him. "This isn't real for me."

Confused, Vince pushed himself onto his hands.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

Lennier sat up.

"I'm not who you think I am," he said. "I am not Len Eyer. I am Lennier, the diplomatic aide for Minbari ambassador Delenn."

Vince frowned.

"Okay. Len, how would that be possible?" he incredulously asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think that this is some kind of... alternate universe to my own." Lennier replied.

"I'll tell you what I think," Vince slowly said. "I think you should accept this as reality for now, and then go and see Doctor Winters in the morning."

Lennier smiled.

"If it makes you feel better." he agreed.

"It will." Vince told him.

Cautiously, Lennier lifted his arm, and Vince let him put it around him.

"Why are you doing this if you don't think I'm real?" Vince murmured.

"Because I do think you're real, in this universe," Lennier answered. "And because... I think I'm in love with the version of you that I know in my universe."

 


End file.
